realitytv_mrdwikfandomcom-20200215-history
Kris Jenner
'Kristen "Kris" Mary Jenner '(nee Houghton, formerly Kardashian; born November 5, 1955) is an American television personality, entertainment manager, producer, businesswoman and author. She rose to fame starring in the reality television series, Keeping Up with the Kardashians (2007-present). Early Life Jenner was born in San Diego, California. She is the first child of Robert True Houghton, an engineer, and Mary Jo Shannon (nee Campbell; born 1934). She is of Dutch, English, Irish, German and Scott descent. When Jenner was seven years old, her parents divorced and she and her younger sister Karen, were raised by their mother until a few years later when her mother married businessman Harry Shannon. Three months after moving to Oxnard, California, Shannon's business partner allegedly left with all the company's capital, so the family moved back to San Diego. Jenner attended Clairemont High School and graduated in 1973. She worked as a flight attendant for a year in 1976. Career Jenner runs her own production company, Jenner Communications, which is based in Los Angeles. Since before the start of Keeping Up with the Kardashians, she has managed her daughter Kim's career. She also is involved with the business management of her other daughters and son. Jenner opened a children's boutique in 2004 with her eldest daughter, Kourtney. The boutique was called "Smooch" and was open for almost six years before closing down in 2009. Writing Jenner's autobiography, Kris Jenner... and All Things Kardashian, was released in November 2011. She later wrote a cookbook entitled In the Kitchen with Kris: A Kollection of Kardashian-Jenner Family Favorites, which was released in October 2014. Television Show Jenner hosted a pop culture-driven daytime talk show, Kris. The series began its six-week trial summer run on several Fox-owned stations on July 15, 2013. Kanye West, her son-in-law, revealed the first public picture of daughter North West on the show. The show's six-week trial run was not extended. Keeping Up with the Kardashians Jenner met with Ryan Seacrest in 2007 to pursue a reality television show based on her family. Seacrest, who had his own production company, decided to develop the idea, having the popular family-based show The Osbournes in his mind. Jenner further commented on the possible series: : "Like, there's the little girls, and there's the older girls, and then there's my son. Everybody thinks that they could create a bunch of drama in their lives, but it's something that I felt I didn't even have to think about. It would be natural." The show eventually was picked up to air on E! cable network with Jenner acting as the executive producer. The series focuses on the personal and professional lives of the Kardashian-Jenner blended families. The series debuted on October 14, 2007, and has later become one of the longest-running reality television shows in the country. The twelfth season of Keeping Up with the Kardashians started airing on May 1, 2016. The show has resulted in the development of several spin-offs, such as Kourtney and Khloé Take Miami (2009), Kourtney and Kim Take New York (2011), Khloé & Lamar (2011), Rob & Chyna (2016) and Life of Kylie (2017). Personal Life Marriages, Relationships and Family Jenner's first marriage was to lawyer Robert Kardashian (who later became widely known for his early legal representation of O. J. Simpson) on July 8, 1978. They have four children, daughters Kourtney Mary (born 1979), Kimberly "Kim" Noel (born 1980), Khloé Alexandra (born 1984) and son Robert "Rob" Arthur (born 1987). They divorced in March 1991, but remained close friends until his death from esophageal cancer in 2003. In 2012, Kris confessed that she had an affair with former soccer player and animator Todd Waterman during her marriage to Kardashian. She referred to Waterman as "Ryan" in her autobiography, but he revealed his identity on his own. They had an encounter on Keeping Up with the Kardashians while Kris was having a tennis lesson. In April 1991, one month after her divorce from Kardashian, Jenner married her second spouse, retired Olympian Bruce Jenner, who publicly came out as a transgender woman in 2015, taking the name Caitlyn. They have two daughters together: Kendall Nicole Jenner (born 1995) and Kylie Kristen Jenner (born 1997); in her autobiography, Jenner explained that she named her daughter Kendall Nicole after the late Nicole Brown Simpson. By marriage to Bruce, Kris also had four stepchildren: Burt, Casey, Brandon and Brody. The Jenners announced their separation in October 2013, and on September 22, 2014, she filed for divorce, citing irreconcilable differences. The divorce became final on March 23, 2015, because of a six-month state legal requirement. Kris Jenner has talked about the break-up with Caitlyn as "the most passive-aggressive thing", saying that while she had known of her use of hormones in the 1980s, "there wasn't a gender issue. Nobody mentioned a gender issue." Through her children, Jenner has nine grandchildren. Jenner has been in a relationship with Corey Gamble since around 2014. O. J. Simpson Trial Jenner and her family suffered emotional turmoil during the O. J. Simpson trial (1994-1995), later described as the "Trial of the Century." Jenner was a good friend of O. J.'s ex-wife, Nicole Brown, and Jenner's first husband, Robert Kardashian, was one of O. J. Simpson's "Dream Team" of defense lawyers during the trial. She was portrayed by American actress Selma Blair in the FX limited series American Crime Story: The People v. O. J. Simpson, which premiered in February 2016. California Community Church Jenner and Pastor Brad Johnson founded the California Community Church in 2012. It originally was called the Life Change Community Church, located in Agoura Hills, California. Family Parents *Robert Houghton (Father; deceased) *Mary Jo "MJ" Shannon (Mother) *Harry Shannon (Stepfather; deceased) Siblings *Karen Houghton (Sister) Husbands and Partners *Robert Kardashian (Ex-Husband; 1978-1991) *Bruce Jenner (Ex-Husband; 1991-2015) *Corey Gamble (Boyfriend; 2014-present) Children *Kourtney Mary Kardashian (Daughter; born April 18, 1979) - with Robert Kardashian *Kimberly "Kim" Noel Kardashian-West (Daughter; born October 21, 1980) - with Robert Kardashian *Khloé Alexandra Kardashian (Daughter; born June 27, 1984) - with Robert Kardashian *Robert "Rob" Arthur Kardashian (Son; born March 17, 1987) - with Robert Kardashian *Kendall Nicole Jenner (Daughter; born November 3, 1995) - with Bruce Jenner *Kylie Kristen Jenner (Daughter; August 10, 1997) - with Bruce Jenner Step-Children *Burton "Burt" William Jenner (Stepson; born September 6, 1978) - whilst married to Bruce Jenner *Cassandra "Casey" Lynn Jenner (Stepdaughter; born June 10, 1980) - whilst married to Bruce Jenner *Brandon Thompson Jenner (Stepson; born June 4, 1981) - whilst married to Bruce Jenner *Sam Brody Jenner (Stepson; born August 21, 1983) - whilst married to Bruce Jenner Grandchildren *Mason Dash Disick (Grandson; born December 14, 2009) - from Kourtney Kardashian *Penelope Scotland Disick (Granddaughter; born July 8, 2012) - from Kourtney Kardashian *North West (Granddaughter; born June 15, 2013) - from Kim Kardashian-West *Reign Aston Disick (Grandson; born December 14, 2014) - from Kourtney Kardashian *Saint West (Grandson; born December 5, 2015) - from Kim Kardashian-West *Dream Renee Kardashian (Granddaughter; born November 10, 2016) - from Rob Kardashian *Chicago West (Granddaughter; born January 15, 2018) - from Kim Kardashian-West *Stormi Webster (Granddaughter; born February 1, 2018) - from Kylie Jenner *True Thompson (Granddaughter; born April 12, 2018) - from Khloé Kardashian Category:KUWTK Category:Kardashian-Jenner Family